Once Upon a Time in the Real World
by Urzu 7
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic.Kirsu, a regular everyday Otaku, gets sucked into the Naruto world one day while watching Naruto on his computer.Starts off at the begining of the series. some spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirsu lay asleep in his bed after a long night of getting up to date with the Naruto manga. He just wish he could get a couple of hours of sleep before the inevitable happened. "Hey Kirsu get the HELL out of bed, you've got to take me to school today.". _Fuck_, thought Kirsu, not a good way to wake up to in the morning, annoying brothers…

Kirsu opened his eyes and stared out the window for a brief moment. _Well at least it looks like it'll be a good day today_, he though. It was 7 in the morning and already the sun was out and the temperature appeared to be a nice 65 degrees. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all. Kirsu got out of bed, got dressed and headed for the computer, all the daily routine. "Lets see what the good old rvb has for me today." Kirsu said to himself. "Figures, nothing. Heh, rvb has been slacking off lately, bastards." 10 minutes later he was reminded why he had gotten up in the first place. "Hey Kirsu time to go." Kipp, Kirsu's younger brother reminded him. "I know, I know." He said. He left the computer on while downloading the newest Naruto episode so that he could watch it when he got back. "Ok, let's go." They hoped in the car and drove to Kipp's high school.

20 minutes later, Kirsu returned home and proceeded back to the computer. "Another long day watching Naruto, life is good!" He muttered to himself as he sat down and opened up the new Naruto episode. This episode was entitled "dark clouds gather". _Man, not another filler episode, when the hell will they get back to the storyline,_ Kirsu thought. As he was watching the episode, a strange thing started to happen. Dark clouds started appearing in the sky about Kirsu's house. All of a sudden, he heard a loud CRACK as thunder clapped overhead. "What the hell?" Kirsu exclaimed as he looked outside. "When did it get so dark? It was nice and sunny half an hour ago….Oh well, it'll pass eventually." Kirsu started watching his Naruto episode again. A few minutes later a bolt of lightning struck his house. Kirsu's computer screen started to glow. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kirsu exclaimed for the second time that day. He jumped back as the screen glowed brighter and brighter. All of a sudden a blast came out of the computer screen and hit him right in the stomach. He started being drawn towards the screen and all of a sudden got sucked into it.

As soon as it happened, it stopped. And Kirsu was falling from a rather lengthy height…right into a bunch of bushes. "Gnnaahah…OWOWOWOWOWOWO!" he yelled. "What the hell happened?". Kirsu got up and dusted himself off. "Where am I?". He looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be at the end of a forest overlooking a grassy plain. And in the middle of that grassy plain, there appeared to be some kind of battle going on. _What's going on over there? _Kirsu thought to himself. He looked a little closer. They appeared to be ninja's. _Wait…NINJA'S! But ninja's don't exist. DO they?._ As he watched the battle unfold, he caught a glimpse of something. All of the ninja's seemed to be wearing headbands of some kind. _Wait…Headbands? But then that means…_ One of the ninja's got knocked back closer to Kirsu. He was able to get a look at his face. The ninja had white, spiky hair and his headband was covering his left eye. _Left eye! But that means… _"KAKASHI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"KAKASHI!". _That would mean that I must be in Fire Country!_ Kirsu thought excitedly. _But then who are those other nin? _He looked a little closer at the other ninja's headbands. _AH! They're sound nin's! Wait, but if they're sound nins then that means Kakashi might need some help, those guys aren't pushovers. _ He thought. _OH YES! I can't believe I'm actually HERE! This is going to be sooo cool!_ Kirsu thought as he decided that his help might be needed. He rushed into the battle.

"KAKASHI!" He yelled. The nin in question was in the process of holding off a sound nin from slitting his neck when he heard this. The sound nin looked up just in time to see a fist drive right into his face. He stumbled back a few feet, letting Kakashi go allowing him to protect himself. Kirsu followed up with a low kick to the sound nin's feet. The nin jumped and Kirsu found the opening he was hoping for. He drove up with his knee into the sound nin's gut, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Kakashi asked. "I don't think right now is the time to be asking that, Kakashi." He replied back, "We still have a few sound to deal with." Kakashi looked around. They had been surrounded by the remaining 4 sound nin. The ninja's in question all had smug looks on their faces. They didn't know who this kid was, but he didn't look like much, and they had had Kakashi before the kid got there, so it seemed like no contest for them. "Alright kid, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to assume you're on my side because you took out that sound nin for me." Kakashi said. "So here's what we're going to do, I'll take the two behind you and you take the two behind me, ok?" "Yeah I gotcha." Kirsu said. "On the count of three. One….Two…" Everyone started to tense up, it was coming. "THREE!" Kakashi yelled.

Kakashi jumped over Kirsu's head and pulled out a kunai while Kirsu ducked under Kakashi and ran at the other two sound nin. Kakashi swiped his kunai at one of the sound nin only to have him duck. He then sent a kick at Kakashi, aimed for his gut. Kakashi jumped back only to fall right into the field of the other sound nin's kunai swipe. The sound nin smirked when he heard Kakashi's grunt of pain. That smirk faded, though, as Kakashi's bloody form poofed into a log. _WHAT? Where'd he go?_ The sound nin thought. All of a sudden he felt the ground shake beneath him. He looked down to see two hands break out of the earth and grab onto his legs. He tried to struggle, but didn't get anywhere as he was pulled under a minute later by Kakashi. He leaped out of the earth and stabbed the buried sound nin in the head, ending his life. He turned to the last sound nin and smiled, he had this battle! Kakashi lunged at the sound nin. The sound nin readied himself for the assault, but just as he was about to hit, Kakashi disappeared. _What the, _the sound nin thought. He was knocked back into reality when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a storm of kunai coming right at him. The sound nin tried to dodge, but it was too late. The kunai storm hit and his life ended in a bloody pincushion.

Kirsu, on the other hand, was having just a small bit of difficulty. He had tried to hit both sound nin at once, using a split kick, but it had missed, leaving him opened to attack. One of the sound nin had taken the opportunity to kick Kirsu him in the face while he was still in the air, sending Kirsu flying a few feet away and skidding to a stop face first on the ground. _MAN did that hurt, why am I still conscious? _Kirsu thought. He was able to get back up on his feet and into a loose fighting stance, looking strangely like a loose Gentle Fist pose. _Well, since I'm here, I might as well see if my Otakuness has paid off._ He thought. The two sound nin ran in to finish him off, one sound nin throwing a high kick while the other tried to get him low. Kirsu jumped back just as the sound nins were about to hit, making them miss, he then lunged in and hit them both in the gut at the same time with his open palms. This sent the two nins flying into the air and crashing down a good meter away. _FREAKING SWEET! _Kirsu thought _ IT WORKS!._ Just so he could try it out some more, Kirsu let the sound nins recover and ran directly at one of them. Kirsu jumped right at the last second and sent a kick right at the sound's chin, sending him flying high into the air. He jump right after the sound nin and sent a downwards spin saw kick right into his gut, sending him into the ground with incredible force, Kirsu landed on the downed nin's stomach, breaking his ribs. The last sound nin saw this as an opportunity to attack, and drew a kunai and lunged at Kirsu. He turned around just in time to see the sound nin coming at him with a kunai. Kirsu grabbed a kunai from his downed enemy just in time to block off the kunai swipe from the nin. He was easily being overpowered by the bigger sound nin so he jumped back and threw his kunai at the nin, he jumped back avoiding the projectile and sending his own. Kirsu jumped and rolled to the left, dodging the kunai and then, recovering from his roll, ran right at the sound nin, catching him off guard and punching him square in the face. The sound nin flew backwards while Kirsu ran after the flying nin, got in front of him and sent a downward kick to his face, sending him into the ground, killing him instantly.

During this, Kakashi had witnessed the fight Kirsu had had with his sound nins and wasn't quite sure what to think. Here he was, on a lone Class A mission, about to be killed by a bunch of sound nins, when all of a sudden a strangely dressed kid comes out of nowhere and saves him. Not only that, but this kid was using what looked like a simplified Gentle Fist style, which was a trait of the Hyuuga clan and this kid didn't look like a Hyuuga. Where did he come from and how does he know the Hyuuga's style? Well now was a good a time as any to find out.

"Hey kid, thanks for the help." Kakashi said. "Eh, no problem. I couldn't wait to get into the battle, I couldn't just let you have all the fun now could I?" Kirsu said. Kakashi looked at him with what could only be described as complete and utter confusion. Now all of a sudden this kid WANTS to fight. Ok, it was time to get down to business. "Alright kid, where did you come from? I saw you perform the Gentle Fist back there, and you're not a Hyuuga. Where did you learn that?" "Ok, I don't know how I got here, but I come from another world. It's a world without ninja and without chakra. It is a very dull and boring place. I was watching the latest episode of Naruto on my computer. Oh yeah, in my world, your world is an anime that was created to appease the public. It's a great show. I love it. That's how I knew your name and that's how I knew that I could help. I have been practicing the jyuken for about a year now, ever since I saw Neji use it in the series. So that's how I know that. And, um, that's about it I suppose." Kakashi could only stare in disbelief. How could ANYONE believe that this could happen? "I see you don't believe me, well then let me prove it to you." Kirsu said. "Your name is Hatake Kakashi. You're previously ANBU, you are a Jounin instructor now and have never passed a single genin. You have the sharingan that was given to you by Uchiha Obito. You are also called Copy-cat Kakashi for you copy every single jutsu that has ever been thrown at you. You know more than one thousand jutsu, but only one original technique, and that's the Raikiri." "…" was all Kakashi could say. This kid had just told him every major standpoint of his life in one fell swoop. No one knew all the stuff this kid knew. "Ooook." Kakashi said after a few minutes to decipher what just happened. "So you believe me then?" "With evidence like that, how can I not?" Kakashi stated. "Alright, well since you're here, I think I should take you back to see the Hokage, maybe he'll know what do to with you." So Kakashi and Kirsu travel back to Konoha to see the Hokage. _Man this is sooo cool! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Here I am, minding my own business when all of a sudden, here I am with Kakashi going back to Konoha! Life can't get better than this! _ Thought Kirsu as they traveled.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry about the late update, im a very lazy guy and passed up 3 perfectly good days to write this. but i finally got around to it, and here it is, chapter 3.

Also, since i want to avoid the copywrite laws, and since i forgot the last few chapters...I don't own naruto, that was Kishimoto's god given right!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kakashi and Kirsu arrived at the gates of Konoha 2 days later. After much more questioning from Kakashi, he had found out that Kirsu did actually know a lot about Konoha, among other things. As they approched the gate, two chuunin guards walked out of the guardpost just near the gate.

" State your name, rank and purpose." one chuunin said.

" Hatake Kakashi, Jounin, returning from an A class mission".

"And the kid?" the other chuunin asked.

" He's with me, I found him on the way back from my mission, says he doesn't have a home, so, after some questioning, I decided I could see if the Hokage could make him a citizen here." He stated.

" Allright, you can go on in." Chuunin #1 replied.

The two chuunin went back into the gaurdpost and opened the gate. The gates opened majestically, and with a quick blinding flash of light from the inside, Konoha stood in all its glory.

" Wow..." Kirsu gasped in awe. " I can't believe I'm actually here, Konoha-gakure!". They walked on through the gates. Konoha was a large city, one of the largest in the known Naruto world. Kirsu knew that, he'd seen the pictures before, but nothing could have prepared him for this. " Konoha is HUGE!" Kirsu yelled. " I've seen the pictures, but those do it no justice at all! WOW!". Kakashi just looked at him with a passing eye.

" Allright kid, i'm going to take you to the Hokage first, we can't have you running around without permission, you know? You'd get caught by ANBU and killed for trespassing." He stated.

" Yeah ok, I getcha, just lead the way Kakashi-san!" Kirsu replied back vigorously. Kakashi jumped on top of the nearest building, Kirsu following suit, still having a hard time believeing that he could actually jump that high. _I can't believe this! I can jump super high, run fast, jump across buildings, this is sooo COOL! _Kirsu exclaimed in his head. In just a few minutes, he could see the Hokage tower. They arrived and jumped through a window in the hallway leading to the Hokage's office. Kakashi walked up to two more chuunin guards guarding the door.

" Let me through to see the Hokage, urgent business." he stated. The two guards looked at him then looked behind him, regarding the kid with the bewildered expression on his face.

" Allright, I suppose. Hokage-sama's probably looking for an excuse to get away from all that paperwork for a moment anyways."

He opened up the door. It revealed a large, open room with a large desk at the far end, just in front of a large window. The Hokage sat at the desk, just behind a rather large stack of papers. He looked up from what he was reading to see Kakashi and a boy he'd never seen before standing in the entranceway. _PHEW! finally, something other than paperwork_, he thought to himself.

" Come in, Kakashi. What do you need?" he asked.

" Hokage-sama, I've just returned from my mission. I found this kid, Kirsu, while I was there. He's quite an interesting kid, and he asked if he could become part of the village." Kakashi replied. the 3rd looked at Kirsu for a moment.

_ He looks just like HIM! _ he thought. " What's so interesting about him?" he asked.

" I think i'll just let him tell you himself, Hokage-sama.". The Hokage looked at Kirsu again, he had a slightly glazed-over, sad expression in his eyes, which quickly vanished when he noticed the Hokage looking right at him.

" Konichiwa, Hokage-sama! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Kirsu replied quickly. _Man, I was expecting Tsunade as the Hokage, I guess i've been sent back further than i thought. I wonder if I should tell him... _Kirsu thought. " This may sound unbelievable, I didn't believe it myself at first." Kirsu told him. He then went on to explain where he was from, how he thought he had gotten here, and how he had helped Kakashi. " So to sum it up, I know basically what's going to happen for the next year or so. I also know a few jutsu's, and the Jyuuken. And as far as the hidden villages go, Konoha is where i'd like to hold my alliegance." The Hokage looked at him with a slightly disbelieving look in his face. Though with what he had just heard, as well as Kakashi's viewpoint of this matter, he really had no choice to believe what he had just been told.

" Someone like you would be very well appreciated here, my boy. With knowledge of the future, we can save countless lives. I'm sure we can find a place for you. " the 3rd replied.

" Arigato, Hokage-sama. But I'm afraid that I can't devulge the information that I know, it could cause something bad to happen." Kirsu stated sorrowfully. " I would really like to help, but I don't want there to be any dire consequences of my actions."

" I see..." the Hokage said with a knowing look on his face. " You are a very carefull person, Kirsu. A ninja must allways be carefull of what information he shares with who. I suppose I understand where you're coming from, though it is a disappointment." He said. " Well im sure we can settle you in to life in Konoha either way. Your help will be much appreciated. But there is one more thing. I can't just let you become a ninja here, not without passing the academy. As such, at the begining of next week, you can take the graduating exam for the academy. From there we can have you placed in a genin team and start doing missions." the Hokage told him.

" That is perfectly fine with me, Hokage-sama, i'd like a few days to see what i can actually DO. But I do have a quick question, if I may?" Kirsu asked.

" Go ahead.." the Hokage replied.

" ...Has Naruto graduated from the academy yet?" Kirsu asked nonchalantly. The Hokage stared in disbelief, how did he know about Naruto? He coughed it out of his mind,

" Naruto has not graduated yet, though he will be taking the exam again on Monday, you shall be in that class as well for that exam."

" Arigato, Hokage-sama, if it isn't too much to ask, is it possible for me to be put on the same genin team as him when he graduates on Monday?" He asked. " I'd like to help out with what will happen if I can, some of the things he and his team went through were rather dark."

" I'll see what I can do. If you think that doing so may ease some stress for later, then it's all I can do to see that that happens." the Sandaime told him.

Kirsu bowed gratefully. " Arigato, Hokage-sama. I do believe that doing so may help drastically later on. Is there anything else you need of me? Does that mean i'm now a citizen?"

"Indeed it does, Kirsu, you are now officially a part of Konoha. And at the moment, I can't think of anything else I need of you." the Hokage stated.

" Great then. Is it possible to have someone escort me around the city so that I may familiarize myself?" He asked

" Of course, Kirsu." He turned to Kakashi. " Do you have enough time to show our new resident around a bit, Kakashi?" He asked.

" I believe I have some time, Hokage-sama." He turned to Kirsu. " This way, kid. I'll show you to a few major spots as well as where you will be staying." Kakashi told Kirsu.

" Arigato, Kakashi-san. Your help is greatly appreciated. If it isn't too much trouble, could I see my apartment first?" Kirsu inquired.

" Sure, that's where I was planing to show you first anyways." He turned to the Hokage.  
" Hokage-sama." he bowed. Kakashi then started to walk out the door. Kirsu bowed his thanks to the Hokage one more time, and then followed Kakashi out the door and through the window they came through again.

* * *

I should be able to have the next chapter out in a couple of days, The next chapter will be of the few days before Kirsu takes the exam. Chapter 5 will mirror episode 1 of naruto and from there on will be the series. 


	4. Chapter 4

HA! I told everyone it'd be only a few day until the next update! I'm finally starting to get into this! this chapter's longer too, so enjoy it you guys!

Oh, and i don't own naruto runs off and sobs in a corner

* * *

Chapter 4

Convieniently enough, Kirsu's apartment complex was only a few blocks from the Hokage tower. Apparently, the Hokage wanted him close just in case something happened. Not that it bothered Kirsu much, being in Konoha was being in Konoha. Kakashi had shown him the complex and had just gone down to get the key to his apartment, leaving Kirsu a minute to do some reflective thinking.

" So I got sent to the world of Naruto through some strange anime/computer link/malfunction? I doubt THAT'S ever happened before. I wonder if I could ever go back?" He said to himself, " Nah, not like I'd ever WANT to go back, there was really nothing for me there, no recognition, no love, nothing. I think I might just fit in rather well here, not that i'm complaining. This is freaking sweet, finally my dreams come true!"

" So you're not only unique, you're crazy too huh?" someone said behind Kirsu. Kirsu jumped, startled, and looked behind him. Kakashi had snuck up on him, and was now spining a key around his middle finger. " It's not a healthy habit, to talk to yourself like that, you know? People might think you've got a demon in you." He joked, allready figuring that Kirsu knew what he was talking about.

" Yeah well, you know, back in my world, there was never really anyone I wanted to talk to, so I allways passed the time debating things with myself." Kirsu told him. Kakashi shruged and turned around.

" Allright, your business is your business. Let me show you your apartment real quick then I'll show you the market, the food court and maybe a training ground or two, for the training you say you want to do." Kakashi said. He opened the door and showed Kirsu in. There was a short hallway with a door on the left and a door on the right. At the end of the hallway was a medium sized living room with a kitchen around a corner to the left. " The door on your right is your bedroom, and the door on your left is a bathroom. All the major standard of living items are here, toilet, sink, bed, dresser, a stove and a microwave, the basics." Kakashi told him.

Kirsu looked around and sighed. " Looks kind of bare, I wish i'd have known this was going to happen to me, i'd have brought a change of clothes at least."

" That's what I figured, which is why I was going to show you the market, you can buy some gear there later." Kakashi said, " Here's your key," he tossed the key over to Kirsu, who caught it and stuffed it into his pocket. " We've still got plenty of time left in the day, ill show you the market next, then you can buy some stuff there later." He said.

" Allright, that sounds good to me, lets go then." Kirsu said. They left the apartment and proceeded to finish the tour.

Noon had shown Kirsu by himself back at his apartment, Kakashi having shown him all that he needed to see for the moment. Before he left, Kirsu had bummed some money off of him, promising he'd get paid back after his first mission. He decided that it'd probably be best if he bought a few clothes and some food right away, before he spent the money Kakashi had given him on something else. So he left his apartment and went back to the market. He was stopped rather abruptly half way there though by a public disturbance.

" DAMNIT, YOU BRAT, GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

" YEAH RIGHT, LIKE YOU COULD POSSIBLY CATCH ME!"

Kirsu stopped suddenly and looked down the street he was walking through. He saw a dust cloud rising in the distance. A few seconds later he saw a kid with hair as yellow as the sun running from a group of older leaf-nin.

_Ah, so this is where I am...perfect timing. _ Kirsu thought. Just as the kid ran past him, Kirsu grabed him by the collar and draged him behind a box near the vendor he was standing by. The group of leaf-nin ran right by them, too wrapped up in their chase to realize what had happened.

The kid was still struggling against his captor. Kirsu had clamped his hand over the kids mouth so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

" MMMMPHHH MMPWH WWHWPH!" he tried yelling through his gag. Kirsu let go of his mouth finally, seeing that he was no longer being persude.

" Oh, oops, my bad!" Kirsu said, " I'm on your side, Naruto! I was just helping you out."

Naruto looked at the guy who had caught him. A good foot taller than he was, dirty blond hair, flat top, skinny. This guy didn't look like he was from around here. Who was he?

" HEY! You can't just go grabing random kids off the street! What kind of person do you think you are!" Naruto yelled. "...Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto looked at Kirsu with a confused face.

Kirsu stood up and dusted himself off. " It's a long story, Naruto. I don't care to tell you the whole thing, but I will tell you that i'm a fan. Let's just say i'm on your side." He looked at Naruto with a knowing face. " I know what you've been through, and it makes me all the happier to know that i can help if you need anything. The name's Kirsu, Bisson Kirsu. Pleased to finally meet you, Uzumaki Naruto!". Kirsu extended his hand to Naruto, who was just stareing at him with a bewildered expression on his face.

_Someone doesn't hate me? Is this guy for real? He called me by my name and doesn't have a hint of anger or detesting in his voice. _

" Well come on now, I don't bite dude! Let me help you up." Kirsu told him. Naruto just shook off the feeling he was getting, tears in his eyes, he gladly accepted the friendly gesture. " What did you do this time, my friend? Paint graffiti on the Hokage monument again?" Kirsu joked with him. " Forget about it, man, they'll take another few hours to find ya! Until then you can hang with me if you want. I was just on my way to get some new clothes. I just came into the city this morning, and am just getting settled in. Maybe you can help me pick out some practical stuff to wear." He said.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, this guy seemed to know a lot about him. Maybe he could find out more about this Kirsu guy later. He shook all past doubts out of his mind. "YOSH! Sure i'll hang with you, you seem cool enough for me to be seen with, Kirsu!". Naruto said, putting his loud, happy mask back on. " I know just the place where we can find you some clothes!" Naruto took Kirsu's arm and draged him off to find the clothing shop he was looking for. When they got there, Naruto nodded approvingly, Kirsu just sweatdropped. Naruto had led him to none other than " MANLY MIKE'S ORANGE JUMPSUIT EMPORIUM".

"...ummm...Naruto? I was thinking of finding a place...how should I say this...a little LESS flambouyant. I don't think i'd really fit too well around here with something like that, I think only YOU pull it off well." Kirsu said nervously. " I think i'll see if I can't find somewhere else, dude." He laughed nonchalantly.

" But I thought everyone liked orange jumpsuits. No-one's ever said anything to me about them..." Naruto grumbled dejectedly. He pushed it to the side. " Allright, but you're missing out Kirsu, chicks really go for a guy in an orange jumpsuit!" He exclaimed.

"...sure they do, Naruto. sure they do." Kirsu laughed. " Let's try this place over here, it looks like it might have some practical gear." He said. He pointed to a small clothing shop across the street. They proceeded to the store, where Kirsu bought a new outfit for himself. A few pairs of black pants, a few loose-fitting longsleeve shirts (mostly green), a dozen pair of black socks, a few dark colored t-shirts, and a pair of sandles. " This ought to do me just fine for now. Lets go find a place to eat. You got any suggestions, Naruto?" Kirsu asked. He knew fully well what Naruto was going to say, and he couldn't wait to see what real ramen tasted like.

" RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed. " Ramen is the best food on the face of the earth! I eat it everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner! And I know just the place to go! Ichiraku here we come!" Naruto grabed Kirsu's arm again and led him through the busy streets towards his favorite ramen stand.

Kirsu was looking around at the villagers while Naruto steadfastly draged him through the street. _So this is what the villagers think of him...I knew the type of looks he got, but i wasn't expecting them to get me this angry! They have NO right to look at him that way. _Kirsu thought. All the villagers just glared at Naruto with soo much hate as he passed by. Naruto gave them no heed and just ignored them, like he allways did. _ A kid his age shouldn't have to put up with this type of treatment. Well, now that i'm here, that's all going to change. Here's ONE person who doesn't hate him for what he isn't. _

They got to the ramen stand a few minutes later, Kirsu having paid attention to where it was located for future excursions. Naruto had finally let go of Kirsu's arm, letting him free to look around a bit. Ichiraku's ramen stand looked just like Kirsu had remembered. It was just a small ramen stand, with 3 outdoor tables, which could seat 4 apiece, along with a barstand under the small awning of the building, which could seat 5 people. Naruto went right up to the front and jumped onto a barstool.

" Ne, Obaa-san! One large miso ramen, please!" Naruto called to the old man behind the counter. He turned around and smiled at his best customer.

" Coming right up, Naruto-kun. Oh, and who is this you have with you today?" He queeried, looking at Kirsu.

" This is my new friend! His name is Kirsu, and he says he's not from around here. So he asked for a place to get some food, and where else other than your ramen stand?" Naruto replied to the old man. He looked over at Kirsu, who nodded and took a seat next to Naruto.

" Nice to meet you sir, could I please take a small beef ramen?" Kirsu asked politely.

" Sure thing, it's nice to meet you, Kirsu. Naruto could sure use some friends." the old man replied. Leaning over to him and whispering in his ear, " I'm sure you noticed the stares he gets, noone ever wants to even talk to him."

" Yeah I have, and it sickens me that they could still hold that grudge, Naruto is pretty cool, they shouldn't judge him like that." Kirsu told him.

" That's good to hear, you really must not be from around here. No villager here would ever give it a second though, it's good to have you." he said. With that, he turned around to make their meals. Ten minutes later had seen their hungers fully stated, and leaving the stand. They bid the owner a farewell, and proceeded down the street.

" So where are you heading to now, Kirsu? Home?" Naruto asked.

" Actually, I was going to try and go to the market again to get some food for home, I don't have the money to be eating out everyday." He replied. " You're welcome to come with me for a little longer, Naruto, if you want."

" YOSH! Let's go Kirsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kirsu grabed his arm before he could run off again. " Whoa there, Naruto. We can walk, it's not like there's no more time left today." he said humorously.

Naruto slowed down some, allowing Kirsu to match paces with him, as they walked to the nearest food market. Another hour later, Kirsu and Naruto were walking back to Kirsu's apartment with a bunch of bags of food. Naruto had immediatly gone for the instant ramen, and Kirsu had let him get some of it for him, but had persuade him that it wasn't allways good to have just ramen all the time. They got back to Kirsu's apartment and Naruto helped him put away all the food.

" Well, Naruto, thanks for your help today, it was great meeting you." Kirsu said. " Did you need me to see you back home?" He asked.

" Naw, i'm good," Naruto replied, " I've been by myself for so long that it'd just feel weird having someone else around. I'll just get going home then. Is it cool if I meet with you tomorow sometime?" He asked.

" I'm not sure, Naruto. I've got some stuff I should see to, and somemore settling in to do, we'll see. I'm not sure if I'll be able to or not, but if you wanted to meet at that Ichiraku place say, around two tomorow, I can see if I can make it." Kirsu said.

Naruto looked downcast for a minute, but then brightened up at the chance to not be alone again tomorow. " Ok, I'll be sure to be there!" Naruto replied to him.

" Allrighty then, Naruto. I'll see you then, ja ne." Kirsu said.

" Ja ne," Naruto replied, walking out the door.

Kirsu shut the door and went back into his livingroom. The clock on the wall read 8:30. " It's seems a little early yet to be going to bed, but the earlier I wake up tomorow, the earlier I can start training, and the better chance i'll have to making it to lunch with Naruto tomorow." He told himself. And with that, he went into the bedroom, got into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Kirsu woke up early the next morning, suprised that his internal clock was still working. He looked at the clock: 6:30 sharp. He wasn't about to waste valuble time wondering about that, though. He wanted to make sure he got to that training ground Kakashi had shown him yesterday before anyone could stumble on him. He hated being watched. He ate a quick breakfast of cold cereal, then proceeded out the door.

He headed down the street, rooftop by rooftop. Still exilerated by the feeling and the power of it all. It took him a good 10 minutes to find the training grounds. Training ground # 4, was the one Kakashi had shown him the day before. It was a large, open field with forest surrounding it. In the middle stood 5 thick wooden poles, arranged in a circle. Kirsu couldn't imagine what they were used for training-wise, but he decided that the the space in the middle of the circle of poles would be a good place to test himself.

" Allright, so...this being the Naruto world, I have chakra now. But just how much?" He pondered. " I'd better start with something small and see if I can do it. _Now which technique should I try..._ he thought. Well, he needed to know the bunshin no jutsu to pass the exam he'd be taking on monday, so maybe he'd try that.

_The first area of learning a new technique is to understand how it works. The bunshin is created by calling out a small amount of one's chakra and solidifying it into a shape of the person who used it. But that's more along the lines of the Kage Bunshin...I have no idea how to create a clone that doesn't have any substance. That really doesn't seem physically possible even in this ninja world. _ He thought to himself, analysing the technique he thought he was going to use. _I guess that means that i'll just try the Kage Bunshin then. Well here goes nothing, what were those seals again? _He thought. _ Ah yes..._

Kirsu brought his hands together and quickly did the three seals for the kage bunshin no jutsu. RAT, TIGER, RAM! He brought his hands together in the last seal, the ram.

" KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Kirsu yelled. calling chakra out of his body and trying to solidify it. A few seconds later, two _poofs_ were heard. He looked up to find 2 perfect clones of himself stareing back at him. " YOSH! I can't believe I did it! I actually did a jutsu!" he exclaimed. The two clones looked at him with a humored expression on their faces, obviously feeling the same emotion he was. " Allright! I don't feel too tired from that, I must not have used too much chakra for that jutsu. I can use this as sparing practice now." he told himself. He looked at his two clones. " You two ready for a fight?" he asked them.

" No shit, sherlock." One of them replied. " We're YOU, dumbass, of course we want to fight" the other replied heatedly.

Suddenly a fist flew out of nowhere, catching the clone right in the jaw. He flew back in the air, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

" That'll teach him to pay more attention next time..." the real Kirsu said. " Now time to deal with you, me..." he looked at his last clone. It looked at him with a confident face, sliding into the jyuuken stance. " Allright then, lets see what you got, clone" Kirsu said.

Kirsu ran at his clone, fist reeled back for a punch at his face. The clone jumped to the right at the last second, missing the blow by a few inches, and delivering his own punch to Kirsu's gut. The punch hit Kirsu dead on, knocking the wind out of him. The clone jumped back, giving Kirsu time to recover.

"..._COUGH!..._ You're pretty good for a clone, you know?" Kirsu said shakily. Straightening himself and looking back at his clone.

" Hey, i'm just you, you know. You're capable of doing the same thing." it said. This time it was the clones turn to go on the offensive. It lunged at Kirsu, jumping up for a kick to his face. Kirsu grabed his leg just before it hit his face, and threw the clone against the wooden pole behind him. It poofed away from existance.

" I guess you're right." he said. He sat down against the pole, regaining his breath.

_Ok, so i'm not a bad fighter, it would seem. And I can do a decent kage bunshin without much sweat at all. _ He thought. _I should try a henge next, just to see myself do it. I'll have to find a body of water first, so I can see myself afterwards. _

With that, he got up and went into the forest to his left. A little ways in, he saw a small pond.

" This should do just fine. Now how does the henge work again?" he asked himself

_Ok, the henge works by calling chakra out of one's body from all their points and having it surround their body, taking on the shape of whatever the user wants._ He thought. With that, he decided he'd try a henge of Naruto, it seemed simple enough. He brought his hands together.

" HENGE!" he yelled. He was covered in a cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared, he took a look at himself in the pond. Yellow, spiky hair, orange jumpsuit, whisker marks...He had done it!

" Allright! so I can also pull of a good henge, that'll be good to know for later on..." he said. He went back to the middle of the training grounds. It was time for the offensive jutsu's he knew. He took a deep breath. _Ok, i'll start these off small. let's just start with the most common_. He thought.

He brought his hands together. This one was simple, all it required was to take a deep breath and expell chakra from your breath, creating fire. TIGER, DOG, MONKEY, TIGER!

" KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" he exclaimed. He let out his breath, and a large fireball extrude itself from his stomach. It reached a good 6 feet out and was as big as a giant boulder. He stopped the jutsu to catch his breath.

" NICE!" he panted, " I can do that too! But man does that make me tired!" he colapsed on his feet and landed in a sitting position on the ground. " Let me just recouperate a bit here..." He told himself " I think that'll be all for today. I've allready shown myself I can pass the exam."

After ten minutes, he found himself back to normal and decided to call it a day for his training. He went back to his apartment to take a quick shower, it was one thirty, he noticed. He had just enough time to take his shower and get down to the ramen stand for lunch with Naruto. He finished up quickly and headed out.

* * *

The rest of the day afterwards was uneventfull. He had had lunch with Naruto and had come back to his apartment without really anything more to do. He had told Naruto that he'd see him tomorow at the academy, as he was going to become a ninja as well. Despite the age difference, he still had to go through it as well. And those were his thoughts as he drifted off into sleep from his second day in Konoha.

* * *

If all goes well, i should have the next chapter out in the next few days! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I don't own naruto. That god-given right belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 5

Kirsu awoke the next morning, finding out that his internal clock wasn't just a random fluke. It was 6:30 sharp again. He sighed, and got out of bed and proceeded to take a shower. After his shower, he sat down and decided to cook a little something more for breakfast today. He made himself a couple of eggs, some bacon and a few pancakes, feeling that he may need the extra boost for the stuff that was going to happen today. As he sat down to eat, lost in his own thoughts, he looked up to see the clock read 7:15. He still had 45 minutes until he had to be at the academy. Well, 30 minutes anyways, he liked to show up 15 minutes early, so he could get a head start on things. He thought that maybe he could swing by Naruto's place and make sure he wasn't going to be late for today. Yeah...that'd be a good idea, what else was he going to do? He finished eating and tossed his dishes in the sink for later, he grabed his keys and proceeded out the door.

It was a regular, uneventful morning in Konoha. The streets were just starting to fill up with the villagers, stores getting ready to open, and an air of contentment washed over the area. It was a nice feeling, Kirsu thought. As he walked through the streets, seeing the sights, hearing the sounds, smelling the early morning smells...it was very peaceful, no wonder leaf-nin fight so hard for this place. That was his line of thought, anyways, until he walked into the area that Naruto lived in. The air suddenly got thick, people started looking a little less healthy, the buildings were cracked, some even having holes in them. The sky even seemed a little darker, like the sun refused to shed it's light on such a poor place. Kirsu shuddered. He'd have to find Naruto a better place to live if it killed him, this was not a place for anyone to live. He felt himself treading softly, as if trying not to awaken an old evil, the pressure was killing him. How could ANYone live here? He thought.

He found Naruto's apartment a few mintues later. It had to be just abou the most beatup one of the appartments he'd seen. The window's were broken, the door was off it's hinges slightly, and it almost seemed like a firefight had taken place on the outer walls of his apartment. Kirsu stood in silence in front of the door. He wasn't sure the door would hold up if he knocked on it. He finally got up the nerve just knock on the wall next to the door.

" Oi, Naruto! You up man? We gotta get goin to class, otherwise we'll be late!" He yelled. There were a few seconds of silence before a reply.

" NANI! OH MAN! GOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGO!" Naruto's not so quite reply came. Kirsu heard a bunch of scrambling, a few knocks of stuff turning over and hitting the ground, a loud yelp a second later. Kirsu sweatdroped.

" You know, Naruto, you really don't have to hurry that fast, we still have like 20 minutes." Kirsu said.

Naruto came through the door a second later, still strugling to get his jacket on.

" No, today's a day I definatly can't afford to be later for. Thanks a lot for wakeing me up in time, Kirsu, it wouldn't have done me to be late to the exams today!" Naruto replied. " Let's get going before we're late!"

They turned and walked down the street. They could take their time today, it didn't take that long to get to the academy. They arrived at the academy still with 10 minutes until class was to start. Not many people had gotten there yet. Kirsu looked around the room. Iruka was at his desk, looking through some papers. As he looked around the room, Kirsu saw that besides themselves, the only other people there were Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and...Uchiha Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at them with an inquiring eye, Hinata just blushed and looked away when she noticed Naruto, and Sasuke didn't even pay them any heed. Iruka, noting the disturbance, looked up from his paperwork to acknowledge the newcomer.

" Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun. Strange seeing you early today. Who's your friend?" Iruka inquired

" This is Kirsu, Iruka-sensei. He's a new guy to Konoha! The Hokage is letting him become a ninja, but first he has to pass todays exam!" Naruto exclaimed exuberantly.

" Ah yes, I remember Hokage-sama telling me i'd have a new addition to my class for today. How are you, Kirsu-kun?" Iruka asked politely.

" I'm doing well, Iruka-sensei, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kirsu bowed politely. " I'm just here to take the exam, I trained over the past few days to acquaint myself with what may be needed on this exam, so I believe I am ready for it."

" That is very good, Kirsu. I wish SOMEONE would take note of that and study himself sometime!" Iruka gave a mock-angry look towards Naruto.

" WHA! What do you mean? Iruka-sensei? I practice all the time! I swear!" Naruto pleaded. Looking up at Iruka sadly.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, Naruto." Iruka sighed. " Well, class is going to start soon, so why don't you two take a seat, and we'll begin shortly." He said.

Naruto and Kirsu took their seats on the second row. And waited patiently for the class to begin. As the time ticked on, more and more of the students filtered into the room. Just as class was about to start, a loud rumbling was heard. Everyone looked up to the door, where everyone could now hear yells coming from.

" IM GOING TO GET THERE FIRST, INO-_PIG_!" was heard.

" LIKE HELL YOU ARE, FOREHEAD-GIRL! I'M GOING TO GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" another yell.

_CRASH!_

The door had now been brutally beaten as two girls were stuck into it, trying to push each other out of the way. One had bright pink hair and a red dress while the other one was blond and had a purple outfit on. _Oh no! Here we go!_ Kirsu though to himself.

The girls had finally gotten through the door, but were still arguing with each other.

" HA! I beat you here, forehead-girl!" Ino exclaimed.

" Bullshit, Ino-pig, I was CLEARLY the victor here!" Sakura pushed back.

" BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN! WE'RE ABOUT TO BEGIN CLASS!" Iruka had to yell to get any attention from this little boutmatch. They quieted down and took their seats.

_ Who's that new guy? _Sakura thought as she looked over in Kirsu's direction. _Isn't he a little old to be in this class?_

" Allright, class. Before we start the graduation exam, i'd like to introduce you all to Kirsu. He's more or less a transfer student from far away, and needs to take this test to become a genin, so he will be taking it with you today." Iruka informed them.

Kirsu looked around really quick, " Ohaiyo" he said. He immediatly looked down at his desk. _Man I hate attention, _he thought.

Everyone looked at him wierdly, all of them having the same general thoughts..._This guy's a lot like Hinata._

" With that being said, we'll delve right into it then. As you all know, today is the graduating exam. It is the test you all will take to decide if you can become genins or not. If you pass, you will be put onto a 3-man team with a jounin instructor and begin work as a genin. If you fail, you will have to retake this class all over again. So I hope you all studied. Today's final exam will be a test on how well you can perform the bunshin no jutsu. But first, i'll test you all to see if you can't perform a proper henge." Iruka told the class.

_ OH NO! Not henge, that's the techinque that i'm worst at! Man im definatly not going to pass this. _ Naruto thought.

They all lined up to take turns at performing a bunshin of Iruka. Everyone was performing more or less flawlessly, that is, until Naruto got up to the plate. Everyone looked at him funny. _He better not try anything funny, _they all thought.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka, placed his hands together and yelled..." HENGE!". A poof of smoke and a clearing later provided quite an amusing sight. At least Kirsu thought so, he'd allways thought that Naruto's sexy no jutsu was a stroke of genius. Combining henge and bunshin together like that showed unfathomed skill, but because of what he used it for, everyone just thought of it as another one of his pranks. Today was no different. Iruka had a blank look to his face, and had a slight trickle of blood runing down his nose, which suddenly turned into a fountain of blood shooting him back over his desk.

Naruto just couldn't get enough of it, he was laughing so hard he could barely breath. Suddenly, Iruka poped back up, jumped over his desk and smacked Naruto upside the head.

" BAKA! Tone it down will ya! This isn't a joke, you can't be pulling pranks in the middle of a battle, it'll get you killed!" Iruka yelled at him.

Naruto was on the ground massaging his head, looking beaten. Mumbling something about goody tooshoe teachers. Kirsu was just amazed at how this situation was handling itself, it was rather funny. But he decided to step in and make his observation clear.

" Exuse me, Iruka-sensei, but if you'd have noticed, in doing that technique, Naruto not only did a perfect henge, but also a perfect bunshin, and combined them together. If you ask me, that's much more advanced than just a henge." He said.

Iruka stoped his ranting and looked up at Kirsu with an amazed look on his face. " You're right, Kirsu! Oh, my. Disregaurding the pretense it was used in, Naruto that really was amazing! Umm...wow, this has to be a first...Naruto, um...you pass?" He told him still confused over the matter.

Naruto stoped massaging his head and looked up at his teacher. It almost looked like he was going to be in tears, he was so happy. " YOSH! I PASSED THE PRETEST!" He exclaimed. Everyone else just looked on, slightly stuned by what had just happened, but disregaurding it as a fluke in Naruto's usual behaviour.

The rest of the morning was spent in the training grounds, everyone preparing for the graduation test. About an hour later, they were all called back to class and were taken one by one to another room to be judged. After about 15 minutes, it was Kirsu's turn to take the test. He got up and patted Naruto on the shoulder, wishing him good luck for later on.

He steped into the other room, to see Iruka, Mizuki and a few other chuunin-sensei's that he didn't recognize. _Mizuki..._ Naruto thought as he glared at Mizuki from across the room. The bastard that started all this crap with Naruto, he'd make sure Mizuki got what was coming to him.

Iruka spoke up after a few seconds. " Allright, Kirsu, all you need to do for this test is successfully create 3 bunshins of yourself, then you pass."

Kirsu smiled, " I'll do ya a one-up on that, Iruka-sensei.", he said confidently.

He put his hands together in the cross patern he was so used to seeing from Naruto, and called forth some chakra. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU! He yelled. A poof was heard as smoke filled the whole room. When it cleared, There were 20 perfect clones of Kirsu, standing confidently and smirking.

" Ka-ka-KAGE BUNSHIN!" The chuunin-sensei's stuttered out. " How are you able to perform that technique, Kirsu? That's a JOUNIN level technique!" Iruka was able to ask.

" Pffft. It's simple as hell, after seeing Naruto do it countless times." Kirsu replied curtly.

Iruka looked at him dumbfounded. " Na-naruto? HE can do Kage Bunshin!" He asked

" Oh yeah, he does it all the time, I taught it to him myself yesterday." _SHIT! I shouldn't have said that!_ Kirsu grimaced.

" Wait a second...if you learned kage bunshin from watching Naruto how did you TEACH it to Naruto?" Mizuki inquired suspiciously.

Kirsu sighed, " Fuck...allright I suppose I'll have to tell you guys as well. I am not just from some far away country. I am from another universe completly, one where this entire world is actually an anime that millions across the world watch. I learned kage bunshin from watching Naruto after HE was able to do it in this show. I figured that I would give Naruto a one-up this time around and show it to him sooner, seeing as we all know of his captive, he can easily do Jounin level techniques." he replied.

They looked at Kirsu, dumbstruck. Another world? Naruto allready knowing kage bunshin? Who was this kid?

" I see I'll have to prove my point some more." Kirsu said, " Allrighty then...any of you know of the prized technique of the fourth?" he asked

Iruka shook out of his stupor. " You mean, oh what was it called..." Iruka racked his brain a bit, trying to remember.

" You mean the Rasengan." Mizuki spoke up next to Iruka.

Kirsu smiled. " Yep, that's the one...or rather...IS the one." he stated. It was at this moment that they all felt a slight wind blow, seemingly coming fron nowhere. The chuunin's looked around confused. There were no window's to let air in though in this room.

Kirsu stuck out his hand, palm up, like he was cuping something. All of a sudden, the wind seemed to rush to his palm. It was all of a sudden blown away, to reveal a swirling ball of chakra, about the size of a mini basketball, in Kirsu's hand.

" Gentleman, I give you the prized technique of the fourth, the rasengan." he told them. He dispelled the jutsu with a flick of his wrist. He proceeded to the door, leaving a group of utterly dumbstruck chuunins. " Oh, and one more thing...don't tell Naruto. I might just teach him it later, and don't tell him about the fact that you know he can do kage bunshin. Just take him in stride." And with that he walked out.

As Kirsu walked back into class, he addressed his class. " You guys might want to wait like 5 mintues before going on in. They aren't quite ready for another testee." He told them.

" What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sakura spoke up, looking at him suspiciously.

Kirsu smiled up at her. " I could tell you..." he gleamed "...but then I'd have to kill you." he stated simply. He walked up to sit next to Naruto again. Everyone just looked at him, wondering what the heck had happened. He brushed it off, smirking to himself, they'd find out soon enough.

A few minutes passed and finally, the door opened and Iruka steped out. He looked around, and sighed to himself. " Allright, I think we're ready for the next person. Naruto, come on down and take the test." He said.

Naruto got up, winked at Kirsu, and strode purposefully towards the door. As the door closed, everyone looked at Kirsu again, with prying eyes.

" Eh? What?" Kirsu asked.

" Why did Naruto seem so confident about this test today? He normally gets all nervous and sweaty, he seemed like he knew exactly what he was going to do this time. What did you do with him?" Kiba wondered.

" What makes you think that I did anything with him? Couldn't it be that maybe, just maybe, Naruto FINALLY got basic ninjutsu down?" Kirsu inquired.

Everyone looked at him with a blank face, the whole room went quite except for a chirping grasshopper somewhere in the room. Kirsu looked around, this way and that. He sighed to himself.

" Ok, FINE. Maybe I did do something to him, but i'm not telling you guys what I did, you'll all probably find out soon enough. I will just tell you this, Naruto will easily pass this exam." Kirsu told them. He left it at that and put his head face down on his desk, feigning a nap.

Five minutes later, Naruto walked out of the testing room and slowly walked back to his seat next to Kirsu. Never once did he look up at anyone, or say anything to anyone, just walked up and took his seat.

" Oi, Naruto...what's wrong dude? You passed didn't you?" Kirsu asked.

"...no...I...I didn't pass. They failed me again. Third year in a row and they failed me." Naruto replied quietly. He just stared blankly at his desk, his reply had barely been heard, and Kirsu was sitting right next to him.

" Well why the HELL not! You should have passed that test with flying colors! What happened?" Kirsu asked heatedly.

Naruto looked up at him, and stared him right in the eye. " I did the jutsu perfectly, I made 20 perfect shadow clones. But for some reason, Iruka just looked at me, and said I couldn't pass."

Kirsu started to shake with fury. He knew exactly where this was going to go now that Naruto wasn't able to pass. That bastard Mizuki would almost have his way.

Well, maybe it wasn't that bad. Naruto would learn another technique later, Kirsu couldn't wait for that, and afterwards, he'd make sure Mizuki didn't come out of it like he did the last time.

Kirsu stood up suddenly. He walked over to the other room, and strode on in. He walked right up to Iruka, and just glared at him.

"...ummmm. Yes? Kirsu?" Iruka quereid.

" Give me one good reason not to beat the living shit out of you, Iruka. You had better of had a good reason for not passing Naruto." Kirsu demanded.

" I figured you wouldn't like it, but I still feel, even though Naruto can do that technique, that he isn't ready yet. I think he needs to mature a bit before promoting him, his child-like behaviour could get him killed in the ninja world."

Kirsu glared at Iruka some more, turned around, and walked out of the room. " You're lucky I don't hate you, Iruka-sensei." He stated as he walked back through the door, shutting it behind him.

Mizuki gave an evil little smile at the retreating figure, ooo this was going to be perfect.

Later on that evening found Kirsu walking through the streets of Konoha. It had been hard trying to tell Naruto why Iruka wouldn't pass him. He took it very badly, ranted for a few minutes, and stormed out of the classroom. It had taken Kirsu 3 hours to find Naruto, on top of the Hokage monument, staring out over Konoha. After a short talk, Kirsu had left Naruto to his thoughts, telling him that he was there, if he ever needed anything.

Kirsu sighed. It was going to happen very soon, and he had to keep on the top of his game if he was to keep up with tonights events.

Half an hour later, alarms started to sound. _That must be him_, Kirsu thought. He took off at a run, jumped to the top of the nearest building, and proceeded to where he knew Naruto, the scroll, and the enevitable battle, were going to take place.

15 minutes later, he saw the small shed in the forest, and stoped on a tree branch about a hundred feet from it, and watched.

Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard, and a body came crashing through the trees to the west of the shed. Mizuki got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Naruto landed about 20 feet from him, and sat down, leaning against a tree.

" How did you know it was me?" Mizuki breathed.

Naruto looked up, "...Because..." a poof of smoke was seen. " I'm not Naruto." Iruka said.

Kirsu heard a rustling to his right, he looked down slightly, and noticed that Naruto had taken residence at the base of the tree he was standing in. He had a scared/sad expression on his face.

" heh... Why do you protect the monster that killed your family?" Mizuki asked.

" You're right," Iruka said. " the Kyuubi DID kill my family."

Naruto started. Kirsu looked down to see tears coming from his eyes. He knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. Mizuki wasn't going to get out of this alive, Kirsu thought.

"...but," Iruka added, " Naruto isn't the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked up, startled. He was still crying, but it seemed like he seemed happier.

" pfffft. Believe what you want, but you've seen my true side, you won't live to tell others about me." Mizuki added

He pulled out his windmill shuriken, and charged at Iruka

" DIE!" Mizuki yelled.

Suddenly, an orange blur sped out from under the tree Kirsu was standing in. It headed straight for Mizuki. Just before Mizuki got to Iruka, the orange blur connected with Mizuki's jaw, sending him in a backflip, head over heels, into a tree a few meters away.

He got up again, and looked at the intruder. He smiled

" Well well well. If it isn't the monster, coming to save your friend?" Mizuki taunted.

Naruto was wreaking of killer intent. Suddenly, a bright yellow flash was seen right where Naruto had been standing. A split second later, it had ended, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Mizuki looked left and right, startled beyond all hope.

" Iruka-sensei ne te dasina..." He heard behind him. He turned around, to recieve a punch in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Mizuki looked up, suprised.

" KOROSOU!" Naruto's voice driped with poison and he wreaked of killer intent.

Before Mizuki could do anything, Naruto put his hand up in a familiar cross pattern. " KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled.

Suddenly, there were at least a hundred Naruto's staring Mizuki right in the face. Mizuki just looked on, afraid for his life, as every single Naruto came at him at once.

Kirsu looked away, not wanting to watch as Mizuki was pummeled to within an inch from his life. After a few minutes, he looked back up. He saw the nasty looking form of Mizuki. Naruto had went over to Iruka to check and see if he was ok.

_ Well I know what's happening there, _Kirsu thought. He sat down on the branch he was on, and waited.

About an hour later, he noticed Mizuki starting to move. Mizuki got up shakily, dusted himself off, and proceeded to flee from the scene. Kirsu got up and followed him.

" And just where do you think you're going?" Mizuki heard. He turned around to see Kirsu standing a few feet from him, glaring.

" That's none of your buisiness, punk. Now scram, I've got some healing to do." Mizuki told him.

" I don't believe I see any form of healing in your future...Mizuki. What do you want now?" Kirsu questioned as he pulled a kunai out of his holster.

gulp " I want to LIVE!" Mizuki exclaimed.

" Oh, I'm sorry, we're fresh out of that. I'm afraid all I have left is untimely death!" Kirsu smirked coldly at him, charging with his kunai ready for the kill...

* * *

Allrighty, as you can see, i finally updated, sorry for the delay, but i was rather lazy, and have just been working on this fic very very slowly. When Naruto comes around to beat the shit out of Mizuki, i had to keep what he says in japanese, because it sounded waaay better than putting it in english. 

Iruka-sensei ne te dasina...KOROSOU --- If you ever touch Iruka sensei again, ill kill you

Lets see...ill be starting chapter 6 within the day probably, no promises but i may have it up by the end of the week.

R&R please


End file.
